Quiéreme en cuerpo y alma
by Lucinda Price
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias, el hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse con nada, pero aun así este hilo no puede hacerle frente a la muerte. ¿Qué pasó después de la muerte de Neji?, una historia entre la muerte y el amor de dos personas.


¡Holaaa!, espero que estén bien, yo aquí con otra historia nejiten salida como pan caliente de mi cabeza, es algo que hace tiempo he querido escribir desde la injusta muerte de neji T-T y parece que encontré la forma de hacerlo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kashimoto.

Sin más que decir aquí el inicio de mi historia, espero que lo disfruten es para ustedes

* * *

Un rápido movimiento realizado por Neji impidió que mataran a Hinata o en su defecto a Naruto, una estaca demasiado grande como para perforar sus órganos internos, un dolor agudo lo invadió. Cumplía con su deber, no se arrepentía, así ellos podrían seguir con el suyo, proteger a Konoha.

Sus ultima palabras fueron hacia Naruto diciéndole que no se lamentara por su muerte al fin y al cabo era lo que tenía que pasar sabía que estaba siendo un poco egoísta, estaba consciente de todo lo que pasaba, de la lagrimas de Hinata y de la determinación de Naruto ante la provocación de Obito, hizo un último esfuerzo y giro su vista la multitud de ninjas dos figuras corrían hacia su dirección, las reconoció de inmediato, lee y la segunda atrás de él, una cabellera castaña con un cuerpo que solo el conocía a la perfección y ojos con la mirada tan dulce como su color, solo que esta vez había desesperación en ellos, no escuchaba nada de su alrededor solo se dedico que mirarla por última vez, lee había llegado a su lado pero ella se quedo petrificada a unos cuantos metros de él sus labios se abrieron para susurrar más de un "no" mintiéndose ella misma consolándose de que aquello no podía ser cierto, después hacían la perfecta combinación mientras gritaba su nombre, eran de las palabras que a él le gustaba mucho oír con su voz, en seguida toda imagen se volvió borrosa para después no ver nada salvo oscuridad todo ruido fue olvidado por parte de él salvo el grito desgarrador de cierta castaña.

—¡NEJI! —

Una luz lo segó incluso cuando trato de abrir los ojos, se levanto poco a poco del suelo ya no le dolía nada, sentía su cuerpo ligero, miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en el mismo campo de batalla en el que lo habían herido a muerte. Se oyó un llanto.

—¡Neji! —reconoció la voz de lee.

—Lee no llores más… por favor—se dio cuenta de que Tenten estaba unos centímetros suyos sus voz se oía abatida.

Miro hacia su lado quedando perplejo, su cuerpo mismo se encontraba en el piso, lee lo sostenía en sus brazos, estaba ensangrentado.

—Lee por favor… levántate— volvió a rogar ella con el mismo tono de voz.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, como era posible estar observando todo eso y que su cuerpo mismo estuviera muerto y tendido en el suelo. Observo sus manos con los ojos abiertos.

—Lee... por favor... no llores... lee... Todo estará bien ya veras... el se recuperara como siempre lo hace— y puso toda la atención el tono de voz de ella, de un instante a otro, se encontraba aturdido mientras la observo tenía una sonrisa de consuelo desesperado en su rostro, no aceptaba lo que estaba pasando, se estaba extralimitando.

—Tenten... —susurro Neji, ella tenía la mirada sombría pero una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Recuerdas?, la pelea para rescatar a Sasuke, él… él... salió...él se... —la voz de Tenten se quebranto por completo.

Neji no sabía lo que pasaba, le dolió verla auto-consolándose ella misma, pero no derramo lagrimas, así que decidió terminar con todo eso así que se aproximo a ella a sus espaldas.

—Tenten, estoy aquí, no tienes de que... —alzo su brazo para tocar su hombro pero su mano lo atravesó, retiro su mano rápidamente.

— ¿Qué demo... —volvió a pasar su mano sobre el hombro de ella y el mismo efecto paso, la atravesó, era un fantasma, era menos que eso su cuerpo y su alma se separaron él estaba muerto pero su alma no o al menos eso es lo que él pensó usando la razón, se paro delante de ella y agito las manos frente a su cara, era claro que no podían verlo.

Y fue cuando Tenten se movió y lo paso de largo atravesándolo por completo, él solo observo cada movimiento de ella perplejo.

—Tengo que buscar a alguien... Sakura...Sakura... —se dirigió a ella entre todos los ninjas que estaban reunidos en aquel lugar— ¡Sakura! —llego a donde ella estaba y la tomo de los hombros con desesperación.

—Viste lo que paso, Neji está herido, ¡tienes que ayudarlo! — Sakura no la vio los ojos, se limito a desviar su mirada.

—Lo siento Tenten, no hay nada que pueda hacer, el chakra de Neji desapareció

Las manos de Tenten templaron, al igual que su boca y sus pies, sus brazos cayeron como si pesaran y tenía la mirada sombría de nuevo.

—Entiendo, no sabes cómo... —se volteo hacia los ninjas reunidos— ¡alguien!, ¡alguien que sea medico! ¡Por favor!

Todos la miraban pero nadie se movió.

—¡Alguien!... así que... ¿Nadie me ayudara?... —en ese momento salieron dos figuran en el fondo, ella las observo, era Kankuro y Temari.

—Kankuro... Temari... ustedes me ayudaran ¿no es así?

—Tenten por favor detente, esto no te hará bien... —decía Temari al ver sufrir a su amiga.

—¿Detenerme?, Neji se muere y nadie me va ayudar... ¿porque nadie lo hace?... ¿porque nadie puede...

Kankuro se acerco a ella y trato de tocarle el hombro, pero se quito de un manotazo.

—¡No me toques!, Si no van ayudarme... yo haré algo, le pasare mi chakra... eso es... tratare de concentrarlo en mis manos y después se lo... —un golpe en su cuello era un movimiento inofensivo pero Gai hizo que la chica perdiera el conocimiento, la detuvo antes de que se cayera, tal y como una muñeca de trapo la agarro por la cintura.

—Lo siento Tenten, esto es demasiado peso para ti... oye—se dirigió con una mirada seria hacia Kankuro— ¿puedes cuidar de ella?

—Si— la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo.

—Llévala a los cuerpos de enfermería, necesita descansar—mencionó Gai para después voltearse y ir a donde lee estaba.

—Tenten... — susurro Neji al ver todo lo que paso, al ver todo su sufrimiento al ver el simple hecho de no aceptar su muerte, se miro sus manos incrédulo, ¿acaso nadie lo veía?, él no estaba muerto, estaba ahí, podía escucharlos a todos como si siguiera vivo, miro hacia lee que seguía llorando mientras Gai-sensei lo consolaba y su cuerpo—...eso es…

Se dirigió hacia su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que podía unirse con él y regresar a ser uno mismo con su cuerpo.

Y así lo hizo pero cuando lo toco un extraña luz lo segó olvidándolo a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo ya no se encontraba en el campo de batalla sino en un paisaje tropical, había una cascada, muchas palmeras y arboles tropicales, el sonido de aves revoloteando en ellos.

—¿Qué demonios?, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Al parecer tratar de unir tu alma con tu cuerpo muerto no es buena idea Neji... no funcionará

Una voz resonó y así llamo su atención, le resultaba tan familiar, tan cálida, tan reconfortante, entonces lo vio, a su padre, tenía las mismas facciones de como él lo recordaba, no tenia arrugas ni nada que se le pareciera, era exactamente como cuando era niño, el había intentado acordarse de su rostro tanto pudiera pero con el tiempo se volvió borroso como su memoria y había dejado de hacerlo sin embargo había una cosa que neji recordaba siempre y esa era su voz.

Abrió los ojos más que sorprendido, incrédulo ante lo que tenía enfrente así, parecía una mala jugarreta de su mente pero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—Hola, Neji— lo saludo cálidamente.

—p..pa...dre— Hizashi sonrió de lado.

—No... No puede...ser

—Puedes creerlo Neji, estoy aquí contigo.

—¿Que es todo esto?

—No es como piensas, tu cabeza no juega contigo, estás muerto al igual que yo

Neji cayó de rodillas, con un rostro sorprendido y la respiración entrecortada, trato de tranquilizarse un poco para luego hablar.

—Esto es... ¿qué es este lugar? — mirando las palmas de su mano, para luego ver a su padre que seguía parado enfrente de él— ¿acaso… es el cielo?

—No, te equivocas Neji este lugar es un intermedio, todavía no puedes cruzar al otro lado.

— ¿Otro... lado?

—Me refiero a cruzar a lo que llamas cielo.

—Entonces... ¿a qué te refieres con intermedio...?

—Que no estás ni de un lado ni del otro, estas atorado en este lugar, piensa en ello como si fuera un mundo creado por ti, de hecho lo es, todo esto es creación tuya.

—Ah... —admiro aquel paisaje lleno de arboles que formaban una selva tropical, una gran cascada casi pintada de los colores de la tierra y minerales, se acerco al agua pasando de largo, se agacho y la tomo en sus manos, era cristalina, desaparecía entre sus dedos, esa sensación de tener agua entre sus manos se sentía tan real, se olvido por un momento de que había muerto en guerra.

—Impresionante ¿no?, lo que puedes crear inconscientemente, pero también hay cosas malas que sin darnos cuenta creamos, como eso.

Hizashi señalo hacia una cueva, estaba en oscuridad total, distorsionaba el paisaje tropical, las rocas estaban rodeadas de plantas pero tenían un color opaco, y el suelo se iba erosionando con forme llegabas a su entrada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Al parecer es una mezcla tus miedos, sentimientos malos, recuerdos tristes, todos tenemos una cueva así en nuestro interior, pero si entras tu alma se perderá entre todo eso y podrías terminar vagando por un lugar desagradable, ese es el camino que toman las almas que están perdidas, no te preocupes no lo estarás, me enviaron a guiarte.

—¿Guiarme?, ¿tu tampoco estas del otro lado?

—Si lo estoy Neji

—Entonces ¿por qué yo no puedo pasar al otro lado?

—Al parecer no era tu momento de morir

—¿Que estas...

—Cambiaste el destino, tú no deberías de haber muerto, Naruto si, la balanza se rompió, sin embargo diste tu vida por él, así que se restauro la balanza de nuevo.

Neji no respondió, no podía creer lo que estaba contándole su padre, sin embargo trato de asimilarlo lo más rápido posible, Hizashi prosiguió.

—La razón por la que estás aquí es porque dejaste algo pendiente.

—Pendiente...

—¿Ves ese hilo rojo en tu meñique en tu mano derecha?

—Hilo... rojo—miro su mano derecha y había algo de lo que no se había percatado una cinta delgada de color rojo que estaba atado de un nudo a él, sin embargo esa cinta delgada parecía estar deshilada al final como si la hubiesen arrancado de algún lugar.

—Ese hilo te ataba a algo en el mundo físico antes de que murieras, era parte de tu futuro, de tu destino, y por lo tanto dependía de ti como tú de él, pero cuando moriste este lazo se rompió, dejándote con un pendiente y enviándote aquí, en un paso intermedio.

—¿Donde está la otra parte?, ¿quién está atado con la otra mitad?

Hizashi no respondió, miro seriamente al chico.

—¡Respóndeme padre!

—¿Por qué no lo ves tú mismo?-

—¿Ah? —en un parpadeo ya no se encontraban en aquel bosque tropical, si no en un cementerio, pero no cualquier cementerio, el lo reconocía, era el de Konoha.

—Anda echa un vistazo—le dijo su padre.

Al voltear vio a rostros conocidos, todos sus compañeros, Jounin y su familiares encontraban ahí, todos vestidos con un traje de luto al igual que cuando murió el tercer Hokage.

Los reconoció a todos, un Naruto dolido, una Hinata llorosa, y todos con una cara desolada, de pena, reconoció hasta adelante a Gai-sensei y a Lee, había alguien más, era un chica estaba de espaldas y con el pelo suelto pero no vio su rostro hasta que se acerco un poco más, era Tenten, pero algo le llamo la atención, ella no tenía los ojos llorosos como todos los demás, simplemente estaba con su rostro sombrío. Miro en la tumba, la que todos miraban y estaban en frente a ella, tenia grabado claramente:

_Neji Hyuga "Genio de Konoha"_

Un sollozó más de Hinata llamo la atención, Naruto la abrazo, y todos empezaron a retirarse, pero Tenten jamás se inmuto, seguía parada como en el principio con ella quedaron Gai- Sensei y lee el cual se acerco a ella.

—Es hora de irnos Tenten, debes descansar.

—Lee tiene razón, no ha sido algo que puedas asimilar tan fácilmente.

—Asimilar...déjeme sola... tal vez así pueda... asimilarlo—dijo seriamente, no era el tono de siempre, era lúgubre.

—Tenten basta te haces daño—habló lee tratando de tocar su hombro, pero la castaña se quito con furia.

—¡Eh dicho que me dejen sola!

—¡No yo...

—¡Lee! —Llamo el Sensei negando con la cabeza, lee lo entendió y camino pasando justo al lado de Neji, quien no soporto lo que veía y hablo.

—No te vayas... no se vayan maldición, ¡ella los necesita!—les grito, pero de nuevo nadie lo oía.

—No te escuchan Neji—apareció de nuevo Hizashi.

—Lo se... ¿qué hacemos aquí?, ¿porque me trajiste a mi propio funeral?, ¿a que estoy atado?, no lo entiendo.

—Observa con más atención, Neji.

Neji no entendía, y así fue cuando vio a Tenten, seguía sin moverse, se fijo en cada detalle, su ropa de luto, su cabello suelto sin llevar su banda de ninja, muy pocas veces la había visto con su cabello achocolatado suelto, jamás lo traía así, decía que no podía luchar con él, que le estorbaba y que no le interesaba ser la ninja atractiva de una pelea, según ella eso era de debilidad, así que por esa razón no dejaba que las personas la vieran así, por ese motivo que se hacia sus chonguitos característicos, observo sus ojos apagados, le entro un poco de tristeza al verla así, y observo sus manos delicadas, siempre quiso tomarlas y presionarlas contra las suyas, quería comprobar si de verdad eran tan suaves como se veían, planeo hacerlo antes de entrar en la guerra pero jamás se atrevió hacerlo.

Y vio algo que tenía en su mano derecha y apretaba con fuerza, era una banda ninja, no era cualquier banda, él la reconoció era su banda de un color negro a diferencia de las otras, abrió los ojos, y entonces lo vio en la mano izquierda de Tenten, su meñique llevaba atada una pequeña cinta roja deshilada, como la suya.

—...Tenten...era... — sus ojos se desorbitaron por completo, Hizashi termino su oración.

—Así es, ella era tu destino.

* * *

Espero poder seguir con una continuación si es posible, todo depende de si les gusta o no, gracias por su atención y les agradecería su comentario, cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida, regaños, faltas de ortografía, errores de dedos, cada comentario me ayudara a mejorar

Yonde kurete arigatō!- _(Gracias por leer!)_


End file.
